A Predictable Predicament
by rosedreamer49
Summary: Realizing that her long deceased father is not able to walk her down the isle, and give her away to Syaoran on her up coming wedding day, Sakura turns to Touya to do it. ‘Nuff said. RR!
1. Popin' the big Q

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Prologue  
  
The evening was perfect. Kinomoto Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she spun around in the arms of her dance partner, Li Syaoran. It was her twentieth birthday, and her best friend Tomoyo had arranged this party for her.  
  
Tomoyo had invited all Sakura's friends, Rika, Naoko, Mei Lin, Eriol, and many others. She had also invited her last remaining family, her brother Touya and his boyfriend Yukito. Her father, Fujitaka, had unfortunately passed away several years ago, and while Sakura missed him every day, she had moved on. The party was wonderful. Tomoyo had outdone herself, and rented a medium sized ball room at a fancy hotel in Japan. The walls had been hung with banners, and a string quartet had been hired for the evening. There was a large space in the middle of the room for dancing, and Sakura and Syaoran had taken advantage of it.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Syaoran whispered in his date's ear, "Sakura, your brother is giving me a death glare." Sakura started to giggle.  
  
"Have you ever known him NOT to give us a death glare? Ever since we started going out, he has hated you for stealing me away from him." She looked up and winked, "Not that I mind. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother with all my heart, but I also love you." Syaoran caught her in a light kiss, and smiled down at her. He had a little velvet box in his pocket that had been on his mind all week.  
  
"Will you join me outside for a moment?" He led Sakura outside, to a small garden, where they sat down on a bench together. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, and Syaoran fingered the green silk strap on Sakura's dress.  
  
"Do you like it? Tomoyo designed it, and I wasn't sure, since it is a little—" Syaoran silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"I love it." He ran his hand over her bare arm, sending shivers through Sakura. She shifted her weight nervously, and the green silk skirt rustled bit. The two were content to sit and smile at each other, exchanging the occasional kiss, for a little while, until Syaoran remembered why he had brought her out here in the first place.  
  
He gave her one last kiss, and slid off the bench onto his knee. Pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket, he opened it, and looked up at Sakura, whose eyes were wide as dishes.  
  
"Sakura, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" The moonlight glittered of the diamond in the ring, and off of her teary eyes, as she brought her hands up to her heart.  
  
"Syaoran," She said, dreamily, "This has got to be the best birthday gift ever. Yes, yes I'll marry you." She gave him a hug, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Slipping the ring on her finger, he helped her to stand, and led her inside.  
  
"Do you want to tell everyone now? Or later?"  
  
"Now." She dragged Syaoran to the dance floor, and cleared her voice loudly. After failing to get the attention of everyone several times, she lost her temper, "Oi! Everyone! Pay attention!" They did.  
  
"Syaoran and I have an announcement to make." Sakura surveyed her friends, assembled around her, some she had known for a long time, and some she had just met. Her brother and Yukito stood to one side, and Tomoyo and Eriol, the newest couple, stood together, with Tomoyo's video camera firmly attached to her eye. "Well, umm..."  
  
Tomoyo interrupted, "You're pregnant!" She shouted, guessing wildly. Touya's head shot up, and he looked like the world was going to end.  
  
"NO!" Sakura blushed, shouting indignantly. Touya's face relaxed, and a few giggles were heard through the croud. "We're engaged!"  
  
Several things happened at once. Tomoyo shouted, "I knew he'd do it! KAWAII!", all of Sakura's girlfriends leapt up, begging to be bridesmaids. Eriol dropped his drink, which smashed to bits on the floor, but was shoved under a table. Yukito just smiled, and Touya fainted dead away.  
  
"Gee, Sakura, your brother took it better than I thought he would." Said Syaoran, hiding a smile.  
  
WEEE! That was fun. Very sappy though. Fluffy too. And several bad attempts at humor. Even if it is in the humor section, it won't really even start to be funny until next chapter. Hope you liked it anyway, though. I'm sorry, but Fujitaka can't be in this story, for reasons that will be explained in the next chapter. It is essential to my pathetic plot that he not be around. Thank you, and please review! 


	2. You want me to do WHAT?

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed, you absolutely made my day.  
  
Chapter One: You expect me to do WHAT?  
  
Sakura's arms were tired. Her neck was tired, and her abdomen hurt from the millions of minor jabs she had received from Tomoyo, who was circling around her with white satin in her arms, mumbling incoherently.  
  
True to form, the next day Tomoyo had shown up bright and early at Sakura's apartment(much to Sakura's disgust), with an entourage of chattering friends and an idea for Sakura's wedding dress. Not taking 'no' for an answer, she quickly put Sakura up on a foot stool, telling her to hold still while she proceeded to mummify her with different white fabrics.  
  
"Hmmm...no, that won't work...mumble mumble....YES! No, wait...mumble mumble. Hey Sakura, move your arm to the right...you're going to be so kawaii...ahh...well, that might...no...mumble mumble. Rika, where is my pincushion?"  
  
"Umm Tomoyo?" Rika motioned towards Tomoyo's left arm, which was holding a once purple pin cushion, with only one pin left on it. Tomoyo looked down, and blushed.  
  
"Why do I only have one pin left?" She shouted, in an attempt to regain her dignity. She glanced at Sakura, who was a this time invisible beneath a large pile of what looked like pretty sheets and an innumerable amount of pins. "Oh. Gee." Tomoyo scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Did I go a little overboard? I guess so." Sakura tried to turn and look at Tomoyo, but, she tripped and fell, landing with an 'Hoe!' on another pile of fabric.  
  
"Well, I guess we could work on the design later." Tomoyo reached down, helping Sakura disentangle herself from the mound of fabric.  
  
"I guess so." Sakura sent Tomoyo a playful glare, which Tomoyo completely missed, and she continued talking to herself.  
  
"I mean, it's not like you are getting married tomorrow, is it? No? See, we have at least four months before the dress needs to be ready. And we can always work on something else. Like bridesmaids gowns? OH! I forgot to ask, I sorta just assumed, um, Sakura, am I a bride's maid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT? Saki, I am you best friend, and your cousin, yet you won't even let me be—"  
  
"You baka! You're the maid of honor. Duh. Here you are getting all worked up, you should know better."  
  
"Oh." She paused, then her face lit up. "Well then I have the perfect idea for the dress. This is going to be the best wedding ever! When two young lovers finally tie the knot, and go riding off to the sunset." Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, and Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya thought he had to have a serious talk with his sister. And a 'talk' with that gaki. That night, when he had heard the terrible news, he had fainted. He had always thought that his sister would eventually wake up, and realize that the gaki was, well, a gaki. But apparently, she hadn't  
  
And then, they had made that announcement. First, he had to go through the Tomoyo scare, which thankfully wasn't true. Then, they dropped the real bomb.  
  
"Grrrrrr" He put his head in his hands. Just thinking about that Li-boy married to his sister, being related to him, even if it wasn't biologically set him off. Li would officially have stolen his little sister away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He buried his head even further into his hands, and growled again. He hated feeling helpless. When his father died, he promised to protect her, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his father down.  
  
Touya looked up as he heard the door open, and saw his boyfriend Yukito enter, holding several brown paper bags. He stood up to help put the groceries away, however, his mind was far from the milk and eggs he was unpacking.  
  
"Yuki?" Yukito looked up at his love, whose face was a mask of pain and confusion. "What am I going to do?" Touya slammed refrigerator door shut, making all the magnets fall off. "Do you think she is serious? Is she really going to marry him?" At first, Yukito was confused, but now he understood.  
  
"Well, I think you should talk to her. I mean, if she loves him—"  
  
"SHE DOESN'T"  
  
"To-ya, you can't say that. You should be glad she has found someone who she loves, just like we found each other. I mean, part of being her Onii- chan is that you have to protect her, but I don't think Li is the same kid he was in the fourth grade. Maybe you don't have to protect her from him." Touya started to cry.  
  
"If I am not protecting her, then what am I? What if she forgets about me, Yuki? Is she going to leave me here without her?"  
  
"Did you leave her when you fell in love with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why would she do differently?" Touya just kept on crying into Yuki's shoulder, though his sobs had started to soften. "Maybe you should just talk to her about it. She will tell you she still needs you." Touya wiped his eyes, and nodded.  
  
"I will. Actually, I think I will go see her now. Thank you, Yuki, you always know what to say." They shared a short kiss, and Touya got up, regretfully. He pulled on his coat, and walked out into the cool January weather.  
  
Half an hour later, he found himself in the same elevator as Hiragizawa Eriol, most likely come to pick up his girlfriend, and Li Syaoran, the bane of his existence. He greeted the two cordially, and promptly set about controlling himself from attacking Syaoran. The elevator ding-ed, and they got off on Sakura's floor. Hiragizawa rang the doorbell first, and then Li, because he didn't want to be in a group with him. Then, Touya rang the bell, since he also wanted to be separate from the other two.  
  
They heard a thump from the inside, a yell that sounded like a 'sorry but the doorbell rang', a yell that sounded like, 'Sakura, get back here' and a disheveled Sakura opened the door, while pulling some extra white fabric off her head. She opened her mouth to greet them, but was cut off by Tomoyo pulling her back into her apartment, chattering about more designs. Tomoyo dragged Sakura back through the halls, and out of sight. The three men stood there, until Sakura's yell of "Come in, but shut the door!" was heard.  
  
Touya came in, followed by a confused Syaoran and a grinning Eriol.  
  
"I think I know what is going on."  
  
"Well then Eriol, enlighten us all, please." Syaoran replied, sarcastically. Eriol took him seriously.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo has declared herself the designer of Sakura's wedding," At this Touya involuntarily scowled, "and, has begun work at once." Syaoran started laughing, and Touya could even crack a smile at this vast understatement. The trio made their way to the back, where Sakura was taken prisoner. They opened the door, and Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"ERIOL" She dropped the pins and fabric she was holding, and threw herself on him. "I didn't know you were here." Eriol patted her head, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well, I was at the door, but," He was cut off, as Tomoyo began chattering about new designs, and Sakura jumped up.  
  
"Two of my favorite men in the world. Hey Touya, hey Syaoran." She hugged her brother, and gave her fiancé a kiss.  
  
"Hey, kaijou, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"  
  
"Sure." She disentangled herself from Syaoran's embrace, and Tomoyo's fabrics, and followed her brother outside.  
  
"Actually, Touya, before you say anything, I wanna ask you something really quick." Touya nodded. "Since Dad, well, isn't here anymore, I was wondering if you would walk me down the isle, and give me away to Syaoran at my wedding. There is no one else I would rather have do this, since you are my baka brother."  
  
Touya's head was spinning. Give her away? It was bad enough that she was going away, now he had to hand her over to the gaki for real? But how could he say no. She put it in such a way, and he loved her so much. And who would she ask if he said no? Yukito? Eriol? Oi, there was too much at stake. Touya swallowed hard, and responded,  
  
"Of course. What kind of brother would I be if I said no?" Sakura gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you, Touya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FUN FUN! I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but it is spring break, so I am lazy. However, don't expect the next chappie until late next week, around Thursday. I'm starting school again, and I have no time this weekend, since it is Easter, and all that. Please review, I loved it when I got the few last week. Made my day/week/pathetic excuse for a life. Also, I do want criticism. Thanks, see you next week! 


	3. Plan Siamese

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: Project Siamese  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura, to be your wife, to have and to hold, steal her from her loving brother, ruin her, and take her away from all she loves, and who love her, till death parts you?" The priest asked.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Good, you may kiss the bride!" Syaoran did, and Touya started screaming.  
  
"NOOOO! You didn't ask if anyone objected to this joining! I object!"  
  
"Motion denied!" Said the priest. Touya blinked. Wasn't that something that judges say?  
  
"But...But..." The priest leered at him, and his hair started to turn blue, then green. Touya looked towards Sakura and Syaoran, who was holding his little sister, and cackling, "Haa! She's mine! All mine! And there's nothing you can do about it! Mwahahahaha!" Syaoran's tux changed into witches robes, and his nose turned green. "I've gotten your little pretty, and her little...creature too." He said in a squeaky voice, holding up Kero.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Touya woke up screaming, being shaken by Yukito, who was right beside him on the bed.  
  
"Touya, are you ok, you woke me up you were screaming so loud. Were you having a nightmare?"  
  
"No...no...oh, it was just a dream. Just a dream. Just..." Touya was sitting up in bed, Yukito gave him a hug, and stroked his hair. Touya didn't know it, but he was crying. "It was terrible." He cried, "They got married, and then they started to kiss, and then their skin started changing colors, and...and..."  
  
"Shhhh... Don't worry, it was just a dream."  
  
"I know, I know, I just don't know what to do! I promised I would give her away! It's bad enough I have to let him have her, now I have to actually GIVE her to him. The priest says, 'Will you receive Li Syaoran into your family and uphold them with your love as he establishes himself as a member of your family?' and I have to say 'yes'. OR, yes it gets worse, OR! the priest says 'who gives this woman to be married to this man?' Yuki, I can't do it."  
  
"Yes, yes you can. You know that she will never leave you, and she will always love you. Just as I do." He leaned over, and gave Touya a light kiss, and went back to sleep.  
  
Touya, however, couldn't sleep. At all. Even several hours after his lover had drifted off, he sat staring at the ceiling fan as it rotated aound and around and around...  
  
'This is stupid! I can think of a million good reasons that Sakura shouldn't marry that gaki. Maybe I should just tell her all the reasons.' "Hey Yuki!" He nudged the snoring figure next to him. "Do you think I should make a list of all the reasons for Sakura not to marry the brat?"  
  
Yuki mumbled, and rolled over. Touya rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. Yuki frowned at the loss of warmth, but Touya could not be deterred. He pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen, and started to write.  
  
Dear Kaijou,  
I have been thinking recently, and I really don't think that you should be marrying Li Syaoran. Here are my reasons:  
  
You could do so much better. I don't like him. Yuki doesn't like him. You always get into trouble with him. I don't like him. You might have to live in Hong Kong if you marry him. That means I won't ever get to see you. When he first met you, he hit you. I don't like him. He will always be busy. What if he doesn't love you. You might have to leave Tomoeda. You might have to leave me .  
  
Touya looked over the list, and nodded. 'This should work' he thought, and folded the list, and put it in his desk drawer. 'I'll give it to he later, like when the sun comes up.' His fears lessened, he went back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya made the familiar trek to his sister's apartment at around noon the next day. He took the elevator up, happy that he was its only passenger, and patted the list in his pocket. Soon, he found himself standing outside of the door. He raised his hand, about to knock, when he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing an all to familiar voice in his little sister's apartment.  
  
"Saki? You know when we get married, where do you want to live? The clan wants me to live in Hong Kong, but if you want to stay here, then I'm sure we could work something out." Touya was frozen in his tracks. Who was this considerate person talking to his sister? Surely not the gaki who she was engaged to.  
  
"I do think I want to stay in Tomoeda, Syaoran. I know I would miss Touya terribly if I had to leave, and since he and Yuki are...erm, involved, and I need Yue close by, I would hate to uproot them all."  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say. I will definitely work something out with the clan. Perhaps I can run the clan via email." Touya shook his head. Even he knew how ridiculous that sounded. But, there he was, Syaoran was putting his job on the line for his little sister, and was trying to make her happy. It reminded him of himself, when their father had just died. Touya's thoughts spun back to the list in his pocket. Almost half of his reasons, if not more than half, had just evaporated. He pulled the list out of his pocket, and a pen, too. He started crossing off reasons, not caring how silly he looked standing in the hall writing furiously on the paper.  
  
The revised list was considerably shorter:  
  
You could do so much better. I don't like him. Yuki doesn't like him. You always get into trouble with him. When he first met you, he hit you. I don't like him. He will always be busy. What if he doesn't love you.  
  
He put the list back in his pocket, and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a smiling Syaoran, whose expression quickly changed from welcoming to one of fear, then a mask or no emotion.  
  
"Umm, Sakura, your brother is here!" Sakura appeared in front of Syaoran, and gave her brother a big hug.  
  
"TOUYA I'm so glad you're here. There is something I have been wanting to talk to you about." Touya's heart sank. The last time something like this had happened, the announcement had not been good. "You, and you," She pointed to her fiancée and her brother. "Come on." She dragged them to the kitchen, and made them stand next to each other. "Stay still." She rustled about in a few cabinets, and returned with a rope. Before either of the two could say anything, she had tied their wrists together. She summoned the Lock Card, and sealed the knot.  
  
"There, now everything is perfect. Come back at the end of the day, if you two have learned to get along. I can't have my two favorite men hating each other, now, can I?" Syaoran looked irritated, and Touya had almost no idea what was going on. "I think there is a festival at Penguin Park, if you want to go. And don't worry, I used illusion on your hands, so people won't give you odd looks. Ta for now, come back in the evening!" She ushered the two outside her door, and shut it quickly. She peeked through the peephole at the two men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two men stood outside her door slightly dumbfounded, and altogether baffled. Touya lifted up the knot and poked it, and Syaoran tried to untie it. Neither were successful. Eventually, Syaoran turned to Touya and said,  
  
"Well, how 'bout that festival?"  
  
Touya shot him a glare, but started walking towards the elevator anyway.  
  
"You had better not embarrass me, gaki." Sakura heard from her room, and started to laugh. Everything was going according to plan. She picked up the phone and called Tomoyo. Without waiting for her to say hello, Sakura said,  
  
"Part one of Plan: Siamese, check! Initiate part two!"  
  
"Aye aye, Cap'n!" responded Tomoyo. Both girls hung up the phone, and grinned conspiratorially.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~:[]:~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, Ok, I know this chapter came out almost a week later than I thought, but, hey, that's what Easter and stupid homework does to ya! The next chapter shouldn't take nearly so long to post, for those who care, and will probably be more...normal? Nah...I think I like where this is going, so see you next week! And, please review! 


	4. The Love Boat

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 4: The Love Boat  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was excited. She had her camera, two extra batteries, and an extra tape. She had her camo-Tshirt, and a pair of binoculars. In her pocket, she carried a pink cell-phone with Sakura's number on speed-dial, and she was ready to go.  
  
When Sakura had called her that morning to explain her plan, she had been in shock. Who would have thought that Sakura Kinomoto could be so devious? But, nevertheless, Tomoyo's staunch sense of loyalty and a little bit of a humor hunger pulled her into the plan. Plan: Siamese, her own creative name. She closed and locked her apartment door, and turned around, ready to go complete her part of the mission, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"At your service!" The dark haired boy bowed extravagantly. "And just where are you off to this afternoon?"  
  
"Ummm...Nowhere?"  
  
"Good, then, would you mind accompanying me to the fair at Penguin Park? I hear that it's wonderful." Tomoyo was torn. She knew that she had to go to the park anyway to update Sakura on the progress of the plan, but she didn't know if she would be spending as much time as she needed to on the task if she went with Eriol. She mulled over the decision for a good millisecond, and came up with an answer.  
  
"Ok, Eriol, I'm going to go with you, but on one condition."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have to help me with my job."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the plan Sakura was telling me about, and saying I should help you with?"  
  
"Umm...that's a pretty good bet. Come on, let's go!" She pulled his arm, and they ran out of the building pell-mell.  
  
:[]:  
  
Touya was still in shock. If he wasn't in shock, he probably would be furious, but he never expected his little sister to pull such a trick. A thing that Syaoran was very glad about. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to do something. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he and Touya didn't come back to her house in the evening all 'chummy' (AN: I really like that word...so strange) then there would be multiple occurrences until they did. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, uh...Touya? Maybe we should...I dunno, go on a ride or something." Touya grunted. Syaoran took that as a 'yes', and dragged Touya over to the Whirly Gig Ride. Touya looked around, at the Ferris Wheel, avoiding having to look at the Whirly Gig, and then did a double take.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw that British kid, and Tomoyo on the ride, but it probably wasn't them." Syaoran probed for Eriol's aura, but he couldn't sense anything.  
  
"Alright then, why don't we just get on the ride. I just love this one, it goes upside down." At these words, Touya froze.  
  
"U-u-", He gulped, "Upside down?"  
  
"Yeah, and spins around. It will be good for a thrill." Touya's eyes opened wide, and he started to shake. "Hey, Touya, are you all right? Are you scared?"  
  
"NO, you stupid gaki, I am not afraid!" And to prove his statement, dragged Syaoran to the line, not noticing that it wasn't the Whirly Gig sign that was above them. In fact, it was something very, very different.  
  
:[]:  
  
Now, when Touya had glanced up at the top of the ride, he really had seen Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol saw his double take, and quickly masked his aura, and the two leaned back in the seat, avoiding Syaoran's gaze. Tomoyo peeked out over the rim of the gondola, and watched as Touya pulled Syaoran into a ride. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked, just to make sure she was seeing correctly. But there was no mistake.  
  
She whipped out her cell, and speed dialed Sakura.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Saki, I think, we may be making some...progress, but I don't know exactly how this is going to turn out."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, your brother just dragged Syaoran into the Swan Boat Tunnel, a.k.a., Lover's Lane." She heard a thump, and then hysterical laughter. She snapped the phone shut, and turned to Eriol. "Well, you heard what she said, we have to follow them everywhere." Eriol just smiled.  
  
:[]:  
  
Sooo Sooooryyyy! I know this is also another week late, but, you know, I had to write this freakishly long article on being depressed, and it made me sad. And also took all my free time, which made me sad. I have also been trying to figure out which theater in WW is playing Troy, since I want to see it ASAP.  
  
PS My birthday is tomorrow! I am getting OLD! Not really, but still. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I loved all my reviews! Again, they made my day.  
  
PPS Is it weird to see 7 people from school out of school by accident? Within 30 seconds? And they weren't all together? And also, when a normal teenage girl with no backbone likes a guy, do they avoid him and blush, or steal his schedule from the main office and stalk him. Just checking the norm, this is PURELY hypothetical! Please say in your reviews. 


	5. Resolution

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By: Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 5: Resolution (wow, five chapters?)  
  
:[]:  
  
The pink arch of the entry way loomed over Syaoran like a threatening predator, and the little naked babies floating around had their arrows aimed right at him. He felt alone, and frightened. Well, almost alone. He was all to aware of an especially mad Touya, and mad in the crazy sense of the word. He was almost foaming at the mouth, he was trying so hard to prove to Syaoran that he wasn't afraid of the roller coaster. But little did he know, this was not the Roller Coaster.  
  
"Uh, Touya, we don't have to go on this ride."  
  
"Ooooo...Is Syaoran scared?" Syaoran looked around at the pointy hearts, armed babies, and the threatening swan boat that they were about to board.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ooooo... You're scared? Of a little roller coaster? Ha ha..." He walked onto the little boat, still not noticing the strange decor. In fact, he did not notice the distinctly Valentine's Day feel for another two seconds, immediately after the safety bar was lowered. And by then there was nothing they could do.  
  
:[]:  
  
Eriol was also a little worried. He had never actually been in the Tunnel of Love, and he certainly didn't want to spend his time watching the two men he was supposed to. He was far more interested in his girlfriend. He and Tomoyo took their seats, and he suavely placed his arm around her. She leaned onto his shoulder, and looked up at him dreamily, losing herself in his eyes.  
  
They were rudely interrupted by a voice telling them to watch their heads, and to keep their arms, legs, and faces out of the water. Tomoyo started laughing, and soon Eriol caught on too. They were almost to the level of hysteria when suddenly, the boat started moving, and they jolted into a kiss. A kiss that didn't end until they upset the boat.  
  
SPLASH!!!...need I say more?  
  
:[]: Touya's face started to pale to the ivory of the swan boat. His eyes opened as wide as dishes, and his mouth twisted in an expression of pure disgust.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww! Yuck." He shrank away from the sides of the boat, and sat up straight, "I can't believe you let me get on this ride. Are you harboring some secret desire to be on a plastic swan...boat with me? I thought you were in love with my sister."  
  
Syaoran sat quietly. He knew from past experiences not to argue with Touya when he was in a rage. In fact, nothing, short of a large dousing of water, could cool his anger at a time like this.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
'Wow," Thought a dripping wet Syaoran, 'Great timing'  
  
Touya was sputtering. He was frozen in place with his arm above his head, and his mouth open in a yell, and his eyes wide in surprise. Syaoran looked at him, and started to laugh. He cachinnated, chortled, chuckled, convulsed, cracked up, giggled, grinned, guffawed, hee-hawed, howled, snickered, sniggered, snorted, split, tehee-d, tittered, whizgiggied, and whooped, in alphabetical order. Touya looked at him, and then a smile broke out on his face, and he began to laugh too. Soon the two men were laughing so hard they could barely stand up.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and nodded. There work here was done. They went back to kissing. Tomoyo's last coherent thought was, 'Men are so strange sometimes, wait till I tell Sakura what happened!'  
  
:[]:  
  
Ok, despite the fact that this is a possible ending, since I have no life, I may be continuing this. However, probably not until June. I have finals, and a whole bunch of stuff coming up, including a concert, and other stuff. I can't make time to post a decent chapter, and I think that a bad chapter is worse than no chapter. Well, maybe. Thanks for the reviews, despite the paucity of them, I still liked reading them. Please, if you are reading, just drop me a note. It doesn't have to be long, just coherent.  
  
Also, I learned a new word today: defenestrate; To throw out a window.  
  
Isn't that cool? I didn't know there was a word that meant to throw out a window. It comes from the German word, Fenster, which means window. Cool, but strange. I like it.  
  
I will be back soon, but not before finals. 


	6. Kamisama, I have to pee!

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By: Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 6: Kami-sama, I have to pee!  
  
:[]:  
  
Touya and Syaoran were still sopping wet when they arrived at Sakura's apartment an hour and a half later. But they were also still laughing. As soon as they were about to calm down, all they would have to do is look at the other, and they were set off again. But somehow, they ended up standing, dripping all over the floor, in Sakura's kitchen, where the whole day had begun.  
  
Sakura gave them one look, and raised her eyebrows. How they could have gotten so wet in just an hour was a mystery to her. Especially when the last news she had heard was that they were headed towards the Tunnel of Love. But she shrugged, and waited until the pair had stopped laughing. Which was a while.  
  
When they had been separated, and dried off, Sakura sat them both down and asked for an explanation. The two men looked at each other, and started laughing again.  
  
"Did you see her face? When we got off, all sopping wet?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I couldn't believe it! That was funny."  
  
Sakura growled. She obviously wasn't going to get any information from her brother or her fiancee, so she picked up the phone, and called Tomoyo. The phone rang and rang, for almost a minute, and finally, the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Tomoyo, I'm busy right now, so, leave a message, and I'll call you back! Ta!" Beep  
  
"Gosh, Tomoyo, I know you're there, just pick up the phone...please?" She waited for a moment, until,  
  
"Hello? Sakura, this is Eriol, umm, Tomoyo can't come to the phone right now." Eriol was breathing heavily, and he sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Eriol? What's going on?" Sakura heard Tomoyo saying in the background. "Come back!" Sakura blushed. She wasn't as naive as she used to be.  
  
"Umm...Eriol, it's ok, I'll just call back tomorrow. Thanks, Bye." She hung up quickly, and blushed. Touya and Syaoran had calmed down, and she asked them again what had happened. They started to tell her about the Tunnel of Love, and in the end, she was laughing just as hard as they were. She eventually served them dinner, and they spent the rest of the evening laughing together. Sakura was happy, mostly because her plan worked. Her two favorite men had finally discovered why she liked the other so much. :[]:  
  
(Four Months Later)  
  
"But Yukiiiii....I don't wanna go to the rehearsal..." Touya whined. "It's scary!"  
  
"Touya, you have to. You have a big part in this wedding, and it means a lot to Sakura."  
  
"Meh, I know. Fine, I'll go." Touya pulled on his jacket, and the pair got into Yuki's car and left. The drive to the church was short, and they were a little early. They went inside, and Yuki went into the sanctuary. Touya started to follow him, but then he got the familiar urge.  
  
"Hey, Yuki, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll meet up with you later." Touya walked towards the narthex, and made a turn to the left. Within a few minutes, he was hopelessly lost. He made a desperate jog to the right, and down some stairs, and then up some stairs, and then up a hallway. "Wait," he said to himself, "I have definitely seen this window before. Kami-sama, I have to pee." He started hopping up and down, but then he stopped when he thought he heard a voice. He ran down a new passage, and heard the voice get louder. He skidded to a halt when he recognized the voice, and almost shouted a 'hello' to his future brother in law. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what Syaoran was saying.  
  
"Yes Mama, I know...I'm sorry, but I have to stay in Tomoeda, I--....Yes, I'm aware of that, and NO, I will not make Sakura leave. She said she wanted her brother to be happy, and...yes. No, I am not going to tell anyone that they HAVE to go. If Sakura doesn't want to go to Hong Kong, then I won't make her go....What? How could you expect me to do something like that to her. You know I love her, and I could never leave her....YES, I love her that much, The clan leadership position is worth less to me. Yes. Good Bye." Syaoran shut his cellular phone with a snap, and started to walk away, muttering about stupid clans and annoying mothers and what in the world was he going to do. Touya was left standing shocked at what he had heard, completely forgetting his need to use the restroom.  
  
However, the need came rushing back to him as Syaoran turned the corner, and Touya ran after him, calling his name. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'he knows where the toilet is in this stupid church. Kami-sama I have to pee.'  
  
:[]:

...and the plot thickens...  
  
YES! NO MORE FINALS, NO MORE FINALS, I LOVE SUMMER! And I had a very good testing period, and my concert went wonderfully, except that Caroline (my friend) entered on the wrong row in the first half, messing up the entire choir's standing arrangement. But it was ok in the end.  
  
On the bright side, I have NO MORE SCHOOL! This makes me happy, in case you couldn't tell. This probably means that I will have more time to update, and also, possibly get my braces off. (YAY) Next year, I'm a freshman...or as some of my friends say, fresh-woman. But enough pathetic jokes, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it is a little short. See you next week, and thank you to all the reviewers again. I love you.


	7. One Week To Go

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 7: One Week To Go  
  
:[]:  
  
After Touya had relieved himself, he wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the church basement. He had effectively lost himself, but his mind was too muddled to care. 'The Gaki is giving up his job for Sakura? No, not really for her, for me? I mean, I know she wouldn't mind living in Hong Kong, and Yue/Yuki doesn't really have a choice on whether he moves or not. Am I the only one who is keeping Sakura and Syaoran from moving to where they need to go?' Touya's train of thought was stopped abruptly when he walked smack into Yuki, who started laughing.  
  
"Come on Touya, it's time to start the rehearsal." Yuki grabbed his arm, and pulled him in almost the opposite direction than where he had been headed. Touya inwardly cursed his terrible sense of direction. "You know, Sakura and Syaoran were talking about getting a house. Here in Tomoeda, even. I mean, I always thought that Sakura would want to live in Hong Kong. She is the kind of girl who would go wherever her husband needed her to go, and we all know Syaoran needs to be in Hong Kong to run the clan." Touya gulped, and Yuki continued, "I can't imagine what sort of stress Syaoran is under now. I hope that everything will work out." Touya was left feeling worse, but thankfully, they had arrived at the sanctuary, and the rehearsal was about to start.  
  
As Syaoran got into position along with Yamazaki, who was best man, and Eriol, who was going to perform the service, Sakura, Touya, and the rest of the Bridal Train got into position in the narthex. Syaoran stood nervously on the altar, and couldn't help but feel like an anxious groom. He gulped. If this was only the rehearsal, then what was it going to be like next Saturday, on the real wedding? He rocked back and forth on his toes, and Yamazaki leaned over and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Did you know rocking was invented by the Greeks? It was a fad, like Pokemon, or yoyos. They---"He was cut off by a yell from the Narthex, saying,  
  
"Yamazaki, don't think I can't hear you." Yamazaki blushed, and covered his head reflexively. Syaoran started laughing, and relaxed. Touya, however, did not. Relax that is. He couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake the feeling of...guilt? He didn't know what was wrong, but he had to force his thoughts away, as the music came on, and he rehearsed the most painful moment in his life. 'Kami-sama,' he thought, 'I have no idea what to do.' He led his sister out into the isle.  
:[]:  
  
After the rehearsal was over, and the company had eaten dinner, everyone was getting ready to go home. Sakura picked up her coat and handbag, and was just about to call Syaoran over to ask for a ride home, when she was stopped by her brother. Touya grabbed her hand, and said,  
  
"Saku, I kinda have to talk to you. Why don't you let me drive you home?" She agreed, and gave Syaoran a kiss goodbye, and Touya shot a halfhearted glare at him for old time's sake. "Come on Kaijou," he said, "It's time to go. It's getting to late for little monsters like you to be up." Sakura shot a mock glare at him, and stomped his foot.  
  
"If that's the way you feel..." She turned around and pretended to sniff. "I suppose Yuki or Syaoran would love to take me home, without teasing me." Touya gave her a hug, and they made their way to the cars.  
  
:[]:  
  
Ok, I know this isn't really a chapter, but it's the first half of the next one. The second half is in my brain, I haven't written it yet. I know this sucks, and you are mad at me, but I am leaving...today...in 20 minutes, and I thought maybe this would be good enough until I get back.(one week)  
  
Again, I am really really really sorry, and you can expect a super-duper cool chapter...or whatever, as soon as I can.

Also, I was just checking over my dates, and I realized none of it made sense. I will eventually go back and fix it.

Despite the fact that I have not really posted anything, please review, even if it is only to yell at me for not finishing the chapter on time. See you in a week! 


	8. Confusion 'n' Angst

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 8: Confusion 'n' Angst

* * *

Sakura buckled herself in, rolled her neck, and yawned. "I'm sleepy." 

"See, kaijou, it is to late for you to be up." Touya laughed, nervously. Sakura turned her head.

"What did you want to talk to me about? You said you had something on your mind." Touya gulped. This was it.

"Sak, where are you going to live when you get married?" He could feel her surprise at this question. She had probably expected him to tell her that he couldn't walk her down the isle.

"Well, I don't really care either way. I mean, Syaoran said he didn't care either, as long as I was happy. I thought it would be nice if I could be with you, and then this whole thing wouldn't be to big of a deal. Also, I need Yuki to be close by, because if I need Yue, then...well...it isn't like he could get anywhere in time if he was here in Tomoeda, and I was in Hong Kong. So I guess what I am saying is, I'm staying here with you." She paused, and started snuggling into the car seat. She really was sleepy. "I guess that makes you relieved, ne? I mean, You've already been so great about me getting married to Syaoran. I guess we just thought you needed a break."

Sakura dosed off, so she didn't see Touya grip the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, which might have clued her into just how un-relieved he really was.

Fifteen minutes later, he woke her up, and walked her up to her apartment. He said goodnight, and walked home, where he fell asleep on a kitchen chair, but only after making a few phone calls and faxing a very important document. Yuki found him like this when he came home, and, looking at the papers strewn around the table in front of him, just smiled.

* * *

Syaoran Li was worried. He hated it when his mother was upset, and now she was furious, which was easy for Syaoran to understand. Syaoran knew that his entire life, he had been trained to be the Li clan leader, and now, he was turning it down. He wanted it, and he needed it, but he loved Sakura more. He tossed and turned in his bed, mulling over the problems his life had placed before him.

* * *

Sakura slept soundly, unaware of the problems and emotional angst involving the two men she loved most.

* * *

In Hong Kong, Feng Husho, director of the University of Hong Kong, picked up a packet of papers from the fax machine. Thumbing through them, he smiled.

'Just what we have been looking for. Good credentials, and a good background. Fujitaka Kinomoto was a good teacher too.'

He put the packet of papers into his briefcase, and headed home. He was sleepy, having spent the entire day interviewing people who had no idea how to fill the late archeology professor's position.

* * *

* * *

Ok, Ok, I know I'm late on this. And I know it's short, but I think its pretty good. I mean, its certainly not the best thing I've ever written, but hey, it's fine.

I promise that everything will be steady going from now on. I'm back on my school schedule, and that means that I know I can do this.

I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you all soon.

awesome word: quaich /Kwaykh/ a kind of drinking cup, usually wood with two handles.

(I just like the way it is spelled.)


	9. Smiles

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 9: Smiles

* * *

"So, Touya, having stayed up all night, slept in the uncomfortable kitchen chairs, and having pretty much no rest what so ever, how do you feel?" Yuki smiled, devilishly, and poked Touya again.

Touya groaned, and rolled over. Off the chair. He immediately fell back to sleep.

"I don't suppose you want to know that there is a message on the phone from Feng Husho, director of Hong Kong Uni. He was asking if you wanted to have an interview in person or on the phone. He would like to meet you in person if you have no preference."

Touya rolled over again. "You aren't just saying this to make me wake up, are you? 'Cause if you are, I'll kill you in your sleep after I wake up."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Touya, dear."

"Give me the damn phone." Yuki handed the cordless phone to Touya, who checked the message for Feng Husho's phone number. Having written it down, he called.

"Yes, this is Touya Kinomoto, and I'm looking for Feng Husho, to return his call."

Yukito could hear the dumb receptionist's response. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but no one really needs an appointment to call some one. Please connect me."

"What is your name?" Touya was getting frustrated. This secretary was so stupid.

"I already told you. I am Touya Kinomoto. I am calling for Feng Husho. He asked me to call him back. Please put him on the line." Touya heard a laugh coming from Yuki, and glared. As the dumb lady connected the phone lines, he said, "It's not my fault she is so...gah! Gosh, Akizuki would make a better secretary than this." Yuki dissolved in hysterical laughter. Feng Husho came on the line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Touya Kinomoto. You asked me to call you back about setting up an interview. I was thinking it might be best if we could just do this over the phone, seeing as I'm going to be here in Tomoeda at my sister's wedding. I can't leave now, but I'm pretty sure that after the wedding, I could come up, even if it is just to meet you."

"That's fine. Can you do it now? Or is this not a good time for you?"

"I'm actually about to walk out the door, but I can call you back around 4.00 today. We can talk then." Privately, Touya thought, 'and then I won't fell like I've been run over by a bus.'

"I look forward to the conversation, Mr. Kinomoto, and till then, good bye."

"Have a good day Mr. Husho." Touya rolled over, and went back to sleep on the kitchen floor.

Yukito picked up the phone off the floor where Touya had left it, and smiled. 'I can't believe the change that's come over him. He never would have done this much for the Chinese gaki even six months ago.'

* * *

Syaoran was also feeling like he had been run over by a truck. He had not slept at all the night before, debating what he should do to resolve his problems with his mother. He wieghed the conditions, Sakura had to be happy, he had to be happy,Yelan, his mother, had to be happy, Touya had to be happy. In that order. He was happy when Sakura was, so that settled the whole thing. But it didn't change the fact that he felt awful. He picked up the phone, and called Sakura, not realizing that it was rather early in the morning.

"Hoe....?"

"Hi, Sak, its Syaoran, can I come over?"

"Hmmnn..." Syaoran took this as a yes, grabbed his car keys, and left. He showed up at Sakura's apartment 15 minutes later, and let himself in. Sakura was still sleeping on the couch in her living room. Syaoran stood above her, looked lovingly at her. He sat in the armchair next to her, and touched her hair. Her hair was soft, and still smelled like the shampoo she used. She was wearing her flannel p.j.s, and she mumbled in her sleep, scrunched her nose, and stirred a little. Syaoran smiled. Despite popular opinion, he let his guard down when he was with Sakura. Out of everyone he knew, Sakura was probably the only one to ever see him truly smile. That was why he loved her so much. He dosed off, at peace.

A few hours later, around noon, Yukito called Sakura's apartment. No one answered, but the final ring before the answering machine woke Sakura, and she listened with disbelief as Yuki's voice played through the machine.

"Hello Sakura, this is Yuki. I just wanted to call and ask you if you knew what your brother was doing. He, right now, is prepping for a job interview, for the University of Kong Kong's archeology professor. He wants to move, so you and Syaoran will be happy living in China, and you won't have to leave anyone behind. I don't know if Syaoran's told you, but his mother really wants him to live in China and run the clan. If you have any objections, then-"

Sakura picked up the phone, and said, "NO, I have NO OBJECTIONS. I'm very very glad this is happening. I never knew Syaoran needed to be in Hong Kong. This would be great. Tell Touya I am very impressed with what he is doing...mhmmm...I'll see you tomorrow, then." Sakura hung up the phone, and left the room, leaving Syaoran asleep on the chair he had sat down in in the first place. She started humming as she made breakfast. Syaoran was awoken by the smell of food coming from the kitchen, and the sound of his future wife humming in the kitchen. At that moment, despite the problems he thought he had, he had never felt happier or more complete.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you. I am amazed at how much homework my school can manage to assign in the first week and a half of school I have learned so much that my brain is falling out.

if you learn a lot, then your brain falls out.

if your brain falls out, then you must have learned a lot,

FALSE CONVERSE!: if you cut open your head, then your brain falls out.

(I JUST did my Geo homework. It's kinda redundant, but fun.)

word of the day, or er...chapter...:: Satstuma _n. _a type of tangerine orig. grown in Japan. Also, cool Japanese pottery.

GUESS WHAT? my brother got 6 stiches yesterday, cuz he fell of a brick wall. He ruined his socks.

next chapter prediction: by sept 20th


	10. Yes!

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 10: Yes!

* * *

* * *

Syaoran pulled himself up from the couch, and shuffled into the kitchen. Sakura was flipping pancakes, and making bacon. She turned and smiled at him, and tossed him some place mats.

"Set the table, Syaoran. We have to talk about houses." Syaoran's perfect morning was significantly jarred, and he went through the motions of setting the table with a fake smile pasted on his face. He didn't think that they would have to think about this so soon. He didn't think he would have to make a decision so soon. As he finished setting the table, Sakura loaded the pancakes on a platter. She put them on the table, and sat down, and Syaoran sat beside her. He sat quietly, and waited for Sakura to squeal about a house that she had seen in Tomoeda. He, in fact, knew of one that she would like. But instead, she sat, cutting her food, and eating delicately, not once looking up to his face.

"You know, Syaoran, that if we're married, you have to be honest with me. You can't keep secrets." Syaoran was dumbfounded. He blinked, and said,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"And you can't lie to me. And you have to tell me what you want. You won't always be so lucky that someone tells me whats wrong." Syaoran was even more confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, if you had wanted to live in China, why didn't you tell me?" At this, Syaoran was stunned. He never thought Sakura would find out about his mother. And he never thought that she would think anything of it. 'But wait,' he thought, 'of course she would think about it. She's so kind hearted that now she will want to move to China, or, she'll be in a fix because she wants to live near her brother, and Yukito.'

"I...ahhh....thought you wanted to live with your brother? And he doesn't want to move..."

"Oh, I guess you're right. It wouldn't have done anything. Are you OK living here, then?" Sakura looked at him, with her innocent eyes, and Syaoran had a flicker of suspicion before simply answering,

"Sakura, I am happy when you are happy. I know that sounds cheesy, but there is nothing in love more in this world than seeing you be happy."A shadow of a frown passed over Sakura's face, before she went back to her genki self, and smiled.

"Thank you Syaoran. I never thought you would be so calm about all of this." Syaoran smiled wanly. He felt rather stretched, and he somehow felt like crying.

"Anything for you Sakura.

* * *

Sakura called Yelan almost immediately after Syaoran left, and told her the news. She also told her that it was going to be a surprise to Syaoran, so would she please not mention it? Yelan said yes.

* * *

A few hours later, around six o'clock, Yuki called Touya, and asked if his interview went well. Touya responded with a vehement yes.

* * *

Two days later, Feng Husho called Touya and left a message on his machine. "Touya Kinomoto," it said, "would you still be interested in taking up the position of Professor of Archeology here at Hong Kong Uni?" Touya said yes.

* * *

* * *

AN: Hello. Yes, I am aware that this story has become crap. However, I will still finish it. I think maybe one more chapter should just about wrap it all up. I think my next story might be a little better than this. Maybe not so dumb and excessively long.

ANYWAY....word of the day: _isochronous _(i-sock-ron-us) occurring at the same time, or occupying equal time.

yes, I know, not very creative. But hey, all I do is open the dictionary. I mean, it was either that or the IRS. No one likes the IRS. I'll see you in a bit. Please review.


	11. The Finale

A Predictable Predicament  
  
By Rosedreamer49  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 11: The Finale

* * *

The fabric was soft, and white, and silky. As Sakura twirled around, she knew she had never been happier, or more nervous in her life. Her dress was beautiful, and her hair was in a pretty twist. Tomoyo was standing around her, poking and prodding as she perfected her masterpiece. With one final jab, Tomoyo pronounced her work done, and squealed,

"Oh, Sakura, it's perfect. And just in time, too." Sakura rolled her eyes. She was walking down the isle in twenty minutes. Tomoyo had been working diligently on Sakura's wedding dress for months now, and finally, within hours of the ceremony, it was done. As Tomoyo stood back admiring her work, there was a knock on the door. Eriol and Touya came in, and Touya froze.

Eriol let Tomoyo out of the room, and Sakura shuffled nervously. Touya cleared his throat.

"Sak...Sakura, Dad would be so proud of you right now." Sakura found it difficult to breath, and Touya sniffed loudly, bringing his hand toward his face. "Shoot, I've got some dust in my eye." Sakura felt some tears trickle down her face, and abruptly gave Touya a hug.

"Onii, I can't imagine doing this without you by my side. I love you so much, Touya." Touya just wrapped his arms around his sister and returned her hug.

"There, kaiju, Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. Let's cheer up. Do you have the envelope?" Sakura reached into her garter, and pulled out a blue envelope. "Good, so, you want to give it to him at the reception?"

"No, I think the ceremony would be more appropriate." Touya nodded, and took her hand. "Are you ready, kaiju? I'm excited for you! Where did you decide to honeymoon?"

"California. It's supposed to be gorgeous this time of the year." Touya smiled, and looked down at his sister, who was pale as a sheet. He could tell she was still nervous.

"Kaiju, do you know what happens on a honeymoon?" Sakura blushed beet red, and stomped on his foot.

"Onii! You...gar!" Touya shrieked, recovered, and led her to the Narthex, where most of the bridal procession was waiting. "Sakura, everything is going to be ok." She nodded, and clutched her bouquet tighter. "Everything is going to be ok, Ni-chan, I'm so excited."

* * *

Syaoran was standing at the altar, and Eriol was standing behind him. He was rocking on his toes again, and Yamazaki kept kicking him discretely. Syaoran was nervous, he could look out and see the church filled with people, some of whom he didn't know. But some of them, he knew well. He could see Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, his sisters, who had handkerchiefs in their hands, and his mother, Yelan. He gulped. He knew he was in trouble for not forcing Sakura to move to Hong Kong, but he was sure he had done the right thing.

He met his mothers eyes, and to his surprise, she winked, and glanced to her left, where he saw the elders were sitting. This surprised him too, since he thought he was out of favor at the time. But there was nothing he could do now, and the music started to play. Syaoran started rocking again as some of Sakura's little cousins started walking down the isle tossing flower pedals on the ground. Soon the rest of the bridesmaids filed out, Rika, Naoko, Chihauru, Meilin and Tomoyo, all in beautiful dresses. Then the organist changed to a more familiar tune, and everyone stood up.

Syaoran had to remember to breathe. Sakura was lovely. She looked down, shyly and then looked at him, a smile spreading across his face. He felt all his misgivings about marrying her fly out the window, and smiled back at her. He loved everything about her, and glanced at her left hand, which would soon bear the heirloom clan ring. He just barely noticed the envelope she held clutched beside the flowers she also held.

* * *

Before he knew it, she was standing there, in front of him, and Touya was answering the dreaded question, "Who gives this girl to be this man's wife?" Touya's voice caught, and he responded,

"I, her brother, do." and her hand slipped out of his, and he looked up to Syaoran, meeting his eyes, and winked. Syaoran took her hand, and led her up the to the altar.

Sakura had said that she wanted to recite her vows first, and when the time came, she reached out for both of Syaoran's hands, and swallowed hard. Syaoran felt the paper crunch in his hand, and Sakura started to speak.

"Syaoran, since our childhood you have forever been alongside me. You have helped me in my challenges, and helped me overcome what otherwise would have been impossible. In the years since then, you have been a friend, confidante, and shoulder to cry on."

Syaoran heard his sisters sobbing in the audience. "Syaoran, you make me laugh, and you can brighten up my days with the smallest of smiles. You try very hard to make me happy, even if it means a disadvantage to you. And now, as we start our new lives together, I have a chance to make you happy. Please, open that envelope." She drew her hands out of his, and he, confused, slit open the blue paper. He looked at it, confused, and then looked at her. Reading the paper again, he found it looked like an address. But the area code and the zip code didn't match up with what he knew of Tomoeda, or even of Japan.

"Syaoran, I knew the whole time that you were being pressured to live in Hong Kong, and to run the Li clan. I knew that that was very important to you, and that you were willing to sacrifice it for my brother and myself. You, my love, deserve to be happy too. That is the address of the home we will go to when we end our honeymoon, a home just outside of Hong Kong, one your mother thought you would like very much." She looked at him, and smiled. Syaoran marveled at her.

He touched his hands to her face. "Sakura, you amaze me." She blushed, and he began his vows. "You, Sakura, my love, will always be happy, and you will always be loved. I will always protect you, and I will always fight for you. I can think of no one in the word whom I would rather spend my life with. You make me whole. I don't know what I'd be without you. Thank you." He could here all his sisters, and most of the bridesmaids sobbing, and couldn't help but feel a twang of amusement at how sappy they all were. Then, her heard a honking from the congregation, and at a glance, saw the elders were tearing up to.

Eriol handed him the rings, and as he slid his onto Sakura's finger, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have someone who loved him like her. He faintly responded to the prompts of the priest, and said 'I do' when he had to, and dimly heard Sakura do the same. Then, he heard the resounding words, "You may kiss the bride," and he did just that.

* * *

AN: WAAAAAAAAAAA!! Did anyone else get diabetes from the severe overload of sweetness and sap there? Was I the only one? Well?

I'm sorry, and a little bit glad to say that this story is DONE. FINITO. I may write something else later, but not for a while. I have MUCHO HOMEWORK.

The word of the chapter is: peroration: the concluding part of a speech, forcefully summing up what has been said. 2. A long or overly rhetorical speech.

Also, I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I generally hate it when people list all the names, but I want anyone who read or reviewed to know that you are really really really cool. I love you.

So, well...ta ta for now. I'll see you another time... -Ms. Rose.


End file.
